Tree of love
by Lyra Nym
Summary: Since his trainer left him in the laboratory, Sceptile had to adapt. Tolerating other pokemon has not been easy, so loneliness becomes his routine, but everything changes with the arrival of a certain Unova pokemon.


**1\. You arrived**

* * *

Sceptile still remembered how his trainer went to his next trip, he left he and his companions in Delia's house. The professor took them to the laboratory, there he assigned them under his care while leaving them with other Ash's pokemon. Immediately Sceptile knew that would not see Ash in a long time, he did not even come to the ranch to say goodbye to his pokemon, who completely ignored how they had arrived without him appearing.

Life in that place was not the most exciting one imaginable. Everything was monotony, Sceptile was bored with so much calm. When he had traveled through Hoenn and Kanto, he had felt good, how many times he had fought, how many times he had really lived. He would never forget that feel, the feel of the emotion of the unexpected, as when he faced Darkrai, who had already defeated three pokemon in a row.

It would probably have been easier for him to adapt if he had had a company, but the pokemon around him were not exactly to his liking.

He had not tried to talk to anyone, not even those who admired him for his victory. Since Ash had traveled to Unova he had been more lonely than ever. Sometimes he talked to Torterra, but they were short conversations, both did not have many common interests and he did not seem very interested in training. The worst thing that had happened was that _she_ was the only person who lived near him, Sceptile did not even think about her, did not want to know anything about her. For his good luck he knew how to climb, which she could not do. While she stayed on the ground far away from him they could live together without the need to interact.

Without even thinking about it, everything changed one day, a day that seemed to be as normal as ever ... but that would become the best day of his life.

* * *

\- Ash arrives! Ash arrives!- shouted three loud voices interrupting the calm in the forest, they almost sounded hoarse, so it could be deduced that they were screaming for quite some time.

Sceptile growled as he stood on his branch, which bowed a little under his weight. At that height of the tree he noticed how Donphan, Bayleef and Gliscor ran, screaming all lung: '' Ash arrives''. It would not surprise him to know that they were trying to tell all their pals. He allowed himself to smile, his trainer had returned. He was excited, he had not seen him for a long time and he hoped to get close to him. Sceptile, letting himself be carried away by the emotion, jumped from tree to tree in the direction of the laboratory.

His claws were buried in the bark of the branches that he stepped on, the leaves fell every time he was driven to the next tree. He was not going to stumble, he never did, he had grown up among the trees and knew them perfectly. Being in the forest was another of the few things that had made him feel alive. Finally he arrived at the laboratory, he landed with an unintentional elegance in front of Bulbasaur. The type grass smiled at his arrival.

\- Sceptile.- he said, looking strangely relieved to see him.

\- I'm not surprised to see you here, Bulbasaur.- Sceptile replied with a certain indifference.- Where is Ash?

\- Ash? is inside the lab.- said a haughty voice, full of self-confidence.- Why are you looking for it?

Sceptile and Bulbasaur turned their heads to see who spoke, by his expression it was evident that Bulbasaur recognized her immediately.

\- Do not worry, Snivy.- Bulbasaur explained her.- Sceptile is also your trainer's pokemon.

Sceptile fixed his eyes on the little snake, if she was afraid because of his height, she disguised it quite well. She had a thin body, covered in tiny green scales, her belly was color cream and her eyes ... two brown wells without expression. Sceptile could not remember ever looking so closely at someone's appearance. Snivy looked back at him, also assessing him.

Bulbasaur coughed, as if to remind both of them that he was still there.

\- So this is Sceptile.- Snivy said with some haughtiness Bulbasaur.-isn't the great thing

\- Have you heard of me?.- Sceptile asked, before Bulbasaur answered.

\- Yes.- Snivy took a step forward and pointed Bulbasaur with her head.- he tells me that I am your living image

\- Seriously?.- Sceptile leaned toward her, though he was much taller.- he doesn't even know me much.

\- Neither do I.- she answered, stepping up a bit so that her eyes met Sceptile's

He straightened to his normal height and looked at Bulbasaur, who seemed to have wanted to leave for a long time.

\- I like her.- Sceptile said, giving Snivy one last look.

He was going to return to the forest, but as soon as he turned around he froze, Bayleef, Gliscor and Donphan watched him. He refused to look them in the face, he observed Snivy, she did not seem to notice the tension of the environment.

\- See you later, then?- he asked, not caring at the looks of amazement from them.

\- Yes, sure.- She replied, with a strange smile.

Snivy turned away from him in the direction of the laboratory and, like who does not want the thing , she gave him a mysterious look. Sceptile could not help but smile back at him, not caring about anything he ran into the forest back, jumping into a tree and jumping to another until he lost himself in the thicket of the forest. Although he was very absent, unable to remove Snivy from his thoughts, he suddenly stopped short jumping just in time because the branch broke under its weight. He landed on the ground angry with himself.

He had forgotten that he had first gone to see Ash.

* * *

\- You are not afraid of him?.- Bayleef had told her, after she will ask her where to find Sceptile

\- I do not see why.- she answered.

Snivy did not understand the reason of the fear, Sceptile had behaved well with her, for all the companions that behavior had been rare. From what she had heard, Sceptile was a loner who avoided anyone who came, he knew how to work as a team, but nobody could call himself his best friend. It seemed that the only thing that had inspiration for his life was his trainer. Snivy understood, she almost felt the same in her life. She was a little sorry to think that Sceptile was alone in the woods, avoiding others. Suddenly, the crunching of the leaves of the trees caught her attention, despite being surprised her face did not show the slightest change. She only raised her head slowly, trying to locate the source of the noise.

\- I see you.- she said, seeing the lizard in the thicket.

Snivy did not suspect that finding him would be so easy, it almost seemed like he had been waiting for her. Sceptile landed in front of her, Snivy felt slightly uncomfortable about being tiny compared to him, she did not like having to see others raising her head. As if he knew what she was thinking, he knelt so there was less distance between them, yet the difference in size was still evident.

\- You always spy on those who come looking for you?.- she asked mockingly putting her hands on her hips.

\- No one is interested in what I do, besides I give them too much fear so that they have an opinion of me, they call it "respect".- he snorted.- None can look me in the face without it turning pale and giving me reason in everything.

\- None? you mean the two or three that cross your path.

Although he shot her a stern look Snivy could almost have sworn he was going to smile.

\- You are too daring for you. How is Ash?- he asked, Snivy allowed herself to smile.

\- Losing in the league. Pity, I had very good expectations of him.- Sceptile looked at her angrily for having said that about Ash.- Even so, he is a good boy.

\- Yes, he always protects us.

Both were silent for a moment.

\- ... but he cares more about the rat!- added at the same time.

Sceptile looked at her with surprise, Snivy smiled with a giggle. In a few seconds both succumbed to laughter, normally she could not be so open with strangers, but with Sceptile she felt as if she knew him. Slowly their laughter ceased, Snivy did not remember how she had ended up resting on Sceptile, with her head close to his. She could not help looking at his golden eyes before turning away back instantly, to her relief, Sceptile had not noticed.

\- We will clearly get along very well.- Sceptile said, looking at her from head to toe.- You think? If you don't want, there's no trouble.

She signaled him to come closer, surprisingly Sceptile raised her to the height of his head. He smiled.

\- We must also solve the issue of height.

\- Why?.- she asked sarcastically.- Do you like tall females?

She regretted saying it. For a fraction of a second Sceptile's eyes reflected bitterness, she could feel his grab around her tighten. That strange reaction ended as suddenly as it began. Sceptile immediately left the snake pokemon on the ground and turned his back on her, he seemed very uncomfortable and Snivy could not help feeling bad about suspecting that she had touched a delicate subject. She tried to measure her next words well, being aware that depended on them that the friendship of both was born.

\- Forget it, I'm sorry. It must be something personal, right?- she asked trying to sound regretful.

Sceptile turned his head looking over his shoulder, he seemed like something fun.

\- I'm kidding you, little girl.

Snivy for a second did not know what to say, then pulled out her whip and made it sound in front of his face. Snivy smiled when she saw that Sceptile had closed his eyes.

\- Moron!- she shouted at him jumping to him face.

Both began a brief fight, a silly, childish fight, but a fight after all.

* * *

Bulbasaur gave a disapproving look at the couple approaching him, the two grass type had disappeared since the afternoon and now, at night, they bothered to show themselves. He allowed himself to raise an eyebrow when he saw that both of them looked very agitated, covered with earth and almost laughing; knowing them, he knew that they were not the most smiling of the gang. As soon as they saw him, Snivy and Sceptile returned to their usual seriousness.

\- Can know where you were?- he asked with a slight suspicion.

Snivy rolled her eyes, but it was Sceptile who answered him, with a bit of haughtiness.

\- Bulbasaur, you act like an oldster. We were in the woods, any problem with that?

Bulbasaur could not believe it, Sceptile had been in the woods with Snivy, the new one. It had not surprised him that at that moment candy began to rain.

\- It does not concern me, just ...- How could he explain it? Something like: "That's weird in you"? Bulbasaur sighed and decided that it was best to change the subject.- Ash has already gone home, tomorrow he is going to Kalos.

\- What! But if he just arrived- exclaimed Snivy with surprise, then under the look.- I knew that this day would come, but I did not think it would happen so soon.

There was a certain melancholy tone in her voice, Bulbasaur advanced towards her wanting to tell him to calm down, that everyone in the team had gone through that, but Sceptile got ahead of him in that. Sceptile lifted her chin with one claw, making her look him in the face. Despite them appearance, Bulbasaur could not help thinking that the scene looked so natural, as if they had already known each other for years.

\- He will come back, he always comes back to us.

She smiled slightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her chin. They both seemed to notice the contact and intertwined their fingers despite the fact that Snivy's hand was tiny compared to Sceptile's. None of them noticed Bulbasaur's stunned face.

\- See you tomorrow morning?- Snivy asked, already with something of that strange picardy.

\- Of course, I'll be waiting for you.- the lizard replied with a slight smile.

They released their hands and ran in opposite directions.

\- Bulbasaur, are you going to happen or not?- the Tracey´s voice shouted from the door of the laboratory, he was watching as Bulbasaur was still with that expression.- You feel good? it seems you've seen a ghost.

 _"Yes, the weirdest ghost I will ever see in my life"_

* * *

 **I read a fanfiction in which coupled Snivy and Sceptile. I liked it, except that Snivy was very shy.**

 **If this ship has a name I would like to know it. P** **robably the next chapter will take a long time to come out, thanks for reading.**


End file.
